


rivalry and chivalry.

by PlisetskyShark



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlisetskyShark/pseuds/PlisetskyShark
Summary: As the youngest runts of the litter, you and Jeremy learnt to have each others' backs while growing up with 7 older siblings. You two shared and did everything together. That is, of course, until he became a mercenary, leaving you behind. With nowhere else to go and a family to help out, you accept a rather shady contract, hoping to reunite with your brother and go back to the times when you two were an unstoppable duo.However, neither of you are children anymore and sharing isn't an option when Miss Pauling manages to steal both of your hearts.From this day on, you're the Scout's most deadliest enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> did you know im not sure if i want this to be a light and funny thing or an angsty sibling rivalry shithole ? well now you do  
> i dont even know what im doing lmao have fun

                                                                
10 minutes.

 

  
10 minutes of incessant talking.

  
"Please, help me" you silently mouthed to the rest of your siblings, who enjoyed watching you suffer and being scolded by no one other than Jeremy. They all shook their heads, leaving you to deal with your very agitated brother. Your mind sorta stopped listening a while ago, but your brother's agitated voice was hard to ignore, along with the few chuckles from his teammates.  
Usually, you could tolerate Jeremy's chatty attitude since you were as equally talkative as him. But right now, you had a massive headache and you weren't in the mood for all this nonsense.

"ARE YOU SURE 'BOUT THIS, SIS?" He interrupted you, again. You pinched the bridge of your nose before glaring daggers at the giggling group in front of you. "I mean, it's not that I don't trust ya it's just that you're too young?"

Young? Was he fucking kidding? You two were born practically a few minutes apart ! The uncertainty in his own words was almost palpable and definitely pitiful. It was sad to hear him pull the older responsible sibling card on you, especially when he self-appointed himself as the older one, a fact not even your mother would remember. Maybe she claimed to not know to avoid any future fights between you and Jeremy, maybe not. Nevertheless, you never had the heart to tell Jeremy otherwise since, despite that small difference, you two were inseparable.

"What about Ma ? You're just gonna leave her by herself?!" Was that a rethorical question or was he going to give you a chance to talk for real? You found your answer when he continued speaking. "You wouldn't like it here either. I mean, I gotcha' back but the guys I work with? They ain't the brightest. D'ya remember Soldier? Yeah, the guy who walks around the base NAKED at least TWICE a day and covered in HONEY-"

Jeremy began to ramble about how his teammates should appreciate him more and bully him less. If you had known this conversation would turn into this, you wouldn't have even called him. Let alone wrestle your older siblings to achieve the phone. It was a bit sad, considering this was one of the very few times you could actually talk to him after he left to the Badlands.  
He had sent you countless of letters during his first years as a mercenary, but over the time he slowly began to focus more on his job and, in the blink of an eye, the letters stopped coming and you stopped to check the mail for them. The letters turned into everlasting long calls during holidays like Christmas, when you would only get a couple of minutes to talk to him, being the youngest.

"-...don't even get me started on that guy who uses PISS as a weapon. Seriously, he...-"

You understood that Jeremy took the job to support all 8 of you and the mother whom you all adored, but you couldn't help but feel a little bit neglected and abandoned.  
He should be happy to know that you were going to work with him, right?

"Jeremy."

"-...and then Soldier gets a girlfriend, that big lady Zhanna, but I can't get with Miss Pauling? Can you believe that? Then our Doc, crazy guy I tell ya. His frickin' bird lives inside my chest now, surprise!"

"Dude."

"All of 'em suck, sis. Trust me, they'd be dead if it weren't for me, of course - Oh, hey Engie! Could ya pass me that apple over there? Thanks man, you're the best -" You heard him take a couple bites and he continued talking with his mouth full. "Where was I? Oh right, they frickin' suck."

"Jeremy, i'm pregnant."

  
The dead silence didn't last for too long because of your siblings' roaring laughter, it was contagious. You pictured Jeremy's shocked reaction, if only you could see it! In your 24 years on this planet, no one other than your Ma had been able to shut him up.

"[Y/N], WHAT THE HECK. YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK." You wheezed, he sounded even more distressed than when you first gave him the news of your new job. "You're not serious, are ya?"

"No, dumbass. Of course i'm not pregnant, I just wanted you to stay quiet for a couple minutes so I could talk." You explained, not noticing your mom entering the room. The ruckus you all made seemed to catch her attention.

"[Y/n], hon? You're still talking to Jeremy?" You nodded while she caressed your cheek in a lovingly manner. "Tell him I said hi, alright?"

"MA! HEY MA!" Nevermind, he already heard. "EVERYONE QUICK, SAY HI TO MY MA!"

Many voices were heard on the other side of the line. It was one of their traditions to greet your mother everytime Jeremy called. They were usually more lively and loud during New Years Eve, though.  
She chuckled, probably flattered. You often wondered how your mother could keep such a good figure after giving birth to all 9 of you : Denis, Joe, Dylan, Jonas, Derek, Dick, Jared, Jeremy and you, [y/n]. It was a mystery.

"Jeremy?" You started once your mother returned to the living room. "Anyways, I need this job now that SOMEONE - i'm not looking at anyone - actually got some poor girl knocked up. Ma already has enough with most of us so I didn't wanted to give her more headaches."

Most of you glanced at Joe, the second oldest sibling who one day showed up at the doorstep with a baby and red puffy eyes from crying. All of you accepted him, of course, but the 5 month old kid was a surprise none of you were ready for. Joe gave a sheepish smile and inmediately retreated towards his bedroom upstairs, carrying his baby in his arms.

Your mother, however, seemed to hear your explanation and answered you with that thick bostonian accent of hers. "Hon, I raised you little devils. Another one in the litter can't be that bad! I just can't believe i'm already a grandmother... Time flies so fast."

"Nah, you heard her, sis! Ma's gettin' old, you should totally stay with her!"

"Now, son. I haven't finished talkin'. And don't call me old, i'm fresh as a daisy, thank you very much!" It was your turn to laugh at your brother being slightly scolded by your mom. He apologized in a hushed voice and you passed the telephone to your mother. "You should give [y/n] a chance out there in the wild. She's been moody ever since you left, so it might be good for both of you to be together again!"

Upon hearing those words, Jeremy couldn't help but feel a pinch of guilt wash over him. Until now, he hadn't realized how his absence had affected you, who he considered his most trusted friend and favourite sibling, not aware of your feelings.  
He was so occupied having fun and trying to win Miss Pauling's heart to focus on his other half, the sister he adored so much.

With a sigh, he leaned back into his chair.

"Fine, if anythin' happens, she'll always have her brother to rely on."

"I trust that she'll be safe with you, sweetheart"

 


End file.
